


Зима близка

by reya_tyan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reya_tyan/pseuds/reya_tyan
Summary: О том, как Саске Учиха попадает в чужой дом, в чужом мире. Человеку бывает действительно трудно начать жить иначе. И речь не только о Саске.





	Зима близка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Где появляется Свет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бегу с тонущего коробля под названием Книга Фанфиков. Давно надо было это сделать. Но это работа, когда я воплощу все, что задумывалось по сюжету, пострадает от правил больше всего.  
> А еще: редачить текст сюда больнее, чем я представляла.  
> Значит, будем все делать медленно.

Мальчик-призрак бродил по моему дому. Ходил тихо, ничего не касаясь и не смотря мне в глаза. А мне было все равно, потому что на работе я уставала и приходила домой далеко за полночь: только в душ и спать. Он не назывался. А я его не боялась. В конце концов, в моей квартире было так же пусто, как и в моем сердце: красть совсем нечего, кроме так себе ноутбука и старого телевизора. И я позволила ему остаться. Позволила ему спать на кровати в дальней комнате и даже озаботилась продуктами впервые за два года после переезда. Мальчик-призрак тихо ходил по моей квартире, мертвецки тихо, даже несмотря на то, что он живой.

В моей фирме меня любили, потому что я была трудолюбива и не хотела семьи (хотя за это же меня часто попрекали и всячески доставали; да, представьте, существуют женщины, которые не хотят мужа и детей). Я жила на работе и частенько оставалась там столько, сколько только смогу. Нередко меня босс насильно выгонял из офиса, в таких случаях даже вызывая такси — чтобы наверняка.

Единственным любимым человеком была моя престарелая мама, с которой я порой проводила дни (в основном только это и занимало мое нерабочее время). Отца я не очень жаловала за его черствость, которая, увы, передалась и мне. Маму он не любил, наоборот — частенько бил, пока я не увезла ее в столицу и не заставила его забыть нас. Я вообще благодаря ему была сухим человеком, не умеющим любить — и прощать заодно. У меня не было друзей: всех растеряла еще в школе, лишь мама, которая лелеяла меня больше всего на свете. Я платила ей взамен смягчением и редкими улыбками с признаниями в любви.

Мне двадцать шесть и меня все устраивает. Так или иначе.

А мальчик-призрак устал, прямо как я.

***

— Светлана Олеговна, правда, что у Вас сегодня День рождения? — это был ухмыляющийся новенький сотрудник, который еще не понял, насколько бесполезно было привлекать мое внимание такими дурными способами.

Я пробурчала что-то невнятное, перечитывая и исправляя отчет на подпись боссу. Все должно было быть идеально, но этот парень своими очевидными намерениями раздражал.

— Может быть, поужинаем с Вами сегодня? Только вдвоем, — он заиграл бровями, а я подумала, что регулярно вижу столь наглых мужчин и, возможно, именно поэтому не хочу с ними отношений.

— Нет, благодарю, — ответила, не отрываясь от бумаг.

— А если подумать? — он наклонился, загораживая обзор. Я скрипнула зубами.

— Нет.

— Ну же, когда у тебя еще такой шанс будет? — сальным голосом заговорил он, начиная водить рукой по моей спине.

Главное, не разжечь конфликт с участием физического насилия. С моей стороны приоритетнее, конечно же, но и обманываться не стоит.

— Мне не нужны такие сомнительные шансы. А теперь заставьте себя отойти и дать мне нормально работать, — я перехватила его руку и отбросила, потому что чувство грязи стало охватывать чересчур активно.

— А… — он засмеялся, — думаешь, сука, раз я подошел, то подойдет другой? — тут же набросился он на меня, благо я извернулась и лишь подняла бровь на его иррациональную агрессию. — Да ты, уродина, даже не накрашена! Ты должна быть благодарна мн…

— Вам делать нечего, кроме как оскорблять мою сотрудницу? — суровый голос оборвал истерику. Парниша вздрогнул и аккуратно повернулся к своему начальнику. Я проводила его манипуляции ироничным взглядом. Так высокомерен и так труслив. Все такие?

Пока начальник отчитывал его, я смогла стряхнуть с себя эту невидимую грязь, которая всегда остается даже от слов подобных типов, а также абстрагироваться и закончить-таки с бумагами.

— Светлана, Вы в порядке? Не слушайте его, хорошо? — окликнули меня. Я мельком посмотрела на спокойного мужчину средних лет, чтобы потом вновь вернуться к бумагам.

— Вот, я закончила, — я вздохнула больше от разочарования, что работы больше нет, чем от усталости, и протянула ему листы. — Не стоит волноваться. Моя самооценка не зависит от чужого мнения о моей внешности.

Мужчина едва заметно нахмурился, будто был чем-то недоволен. Так часто делали люди, которые понимали, что теряют рычаг давления на кого-то через свои слова. Но он отмахнулся от своих мыслей и ответил:

— Отлично. Сегодня пятница, у Вас короткий день. Заканчивайте и ступайте домой.

— Что? Но…

— Никаких но, — он покачал головой и безапелляционно… вышел. В его же кабинете уже ждал мой неудачливый ухажор, у которого, скорее всего, еще год не будет премии. Я даже ничего ответить не успела. Только лбом об стол от безысходности и приложилась.

Несколько минут тишины. В офисе тепло и привычно, даже комфортно, но, если не уйду, вновь могут переложить работу на кого-то другого в качестве меры наказания. Для меня. Я ненавидела свой холодный дом и ненавидела бездельничать (точнее любила, но со временем начинала слишком сильно выпадать из реальности). Работа и удерживала меня в действительности, не позволяла забыться и заснуть навсегда. Точнее была более продуктивным способом забыться, забыть пустующее иное время.

Неужто все-таки внеплановый выходной? И ведь на часах и шестнадцати нет.

Вдох.

Мама позвонит вечером. Быть может, это сделает день лучше.

Выдох.

 _Изредка_ я тоскую.

Но чаще — _вру._

***

Он смотрел на меня недоуменно. Недоверчиво рассматривал, потому что я тоже безрассудно уперла в мальчика взгляд. Не доводилось раньше смотреть на него при свете, пусть и искусственном. Я встречала его преимущественно притаившимся во тьме комнаты или спящим. Порой он держал оружие (нож?), словно боялся меня (так и было). Позже игнорировал, как и я. А я не боялась. Чудно? О да.

Это был мелкий брюнет в странной одежде, которая выглядела очень просто, словно у дизайнера хоть на какой-то рисунок фантазии не хватило. Синяя футболка с широким воротом выглядела откровенно неуместно в этом времени, а вот белые шорты — еще ничего. Только оружия еще не было бы. Обычный ребенок. Жутко, правда, что так страстно хочет защитить себя. Думать о том, что колющее-режущее может использоваться не только для этих целей, не хотелось.

— Присаживайся, мальчик-призрак, — по-доброму растянула я губы в слабой и усталой улыбке. Усталость вообще въелась в меня, как табачный дым въедается в зависимого курильщика. Я не обращала на его холод внимания, потому что самой было тяжело что-то изображать — я сама была такой, но отчего-то это было необходимо — улыбаться.

Почти завидно.

Хотя по своему подростковому возрасту я не скучаю.

— «Мальчик-призрак»? — приподнял он бровь, не двигаясь, хоть и с интересом поглядывая на заказанную мною пиццу. Я мимолетно улыбнулась, когда взгляд его странных черных глаз вновь съехал на еду. Я знаю, что он что-то тут частенько готовил себе. Но я пришла после обеда и до ужина. Вот и причина, по которой он здесь.

— Ну, а кто ты? — я отвернулась к окну, почему-то надеясь не узнать ответ. Не был он мне нужен. Этот мальчишка был под боком уже пару месяцев и от этого было теплее. Не хотелось рушить тонкую и такую зыбкую грань иллюзий одиночества-которое-им-не-является. Я так ценила свою свободу, что даже боль от молчания, когда хочется говорить, не была такой страшной. — Кто ты, как не какой-нибудь мстительный дух, что почему-то застрял в моей квартире? — и все равно я задавала эти смешные вопросы, умышленно доводя до абсурда. В это было даже проще поверить.

За окном было сыро и темно. Был конец ноября, и холод задувал куда только мог. Только вот болезненными вдохами я ощущала, что он и не уходил. Ветер трепал голые ветки, но моя душа лишилась жалости к природе — никогда не хотелось думать, как обуздать стихию и возможно ли это. На улице голые деревья и мокрый асфальт, которые не любят меня, а я, в свою очередь, находясь в бетонной клетке, и не нуждаюсь.

— Я Учиха Саске. И я мститель, но не дух, — упрямо заявил он, все-таки сев на край стула. Я задалась вопросом, почему он так напряжен, но оставила это на затворках сознания.

— То есть больше не мальчик-призрак, а мститель? — протянула я, разнесенная бутылки вина, которую Учиха (так ведь?) заметил только сейчас в моих руках. Ну, что поделать, обнимаю алкоголь, раз людей нет. Грех? Нет.

— Саске, — повторил он.

Саске. Соска. Соскин.

— Странное имя. Сашка круче, — вывод запила из бокала: бутылка была тяжелой, потому я предпочитала не пить из нее напрямую, потому что была опасность выронить ее ослабшими руками. А вино-то неплохое.

— Хн!

Я засмеялась, смотря в потолок. Его угрожающий взгляд был действительно страшным, пугающим меня, и смеялась я из-за этого над собой. Мелкая сеточка трещинок покрывала мое маленькое серое небо над головой, которое никогда истинно не спасает меня. Я думала, что у меня есть время пойти перечитать некоторые новопринятые законы, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом. Я трудоголик, но не идеальна по умолчанию. Жаль.

Серьезно, я совсем не пьяна.

Брюнет жует кусок пиццы (даже не первый), когда я наконец опускаюсь с небес на сраную землю.

Когда-нибудь он, увы, уйдет. Его вернут родители, или самому наскучит сидеть здесь. В конце концов, у него наверняка есть друзья там, дома, откуда он сбежал. Уж не знаю, но раз он смог забраться сюда (может, в окно залез через дерево, может, я закрыть дверь забыла), то сможет и выбраться.

— С каких пор в этом мире странные шиноби, которые вторгаются в чужие дома, — норма? — задал он вопрос, облизав пальцы от крошек. Мой взгляд его бесил, но отчего-то он ничего не предпринимал.

— «Шиноби»? «Этот мир»? — я почти оживилась, даже приподнялась, до этого растекаясь на стуле.

— Хм. Не важно.

— Не важно, так не важно. Но тем не менее, когда твои родители тебя найдут, не подставляй меня — скажи, что я вообще тебя в глаза не видела. Я своим бездействием тебя, по сути, укрываю.

Я не смотрю на него до тех пор, пока продолжительность молчания с его стороны не становится критичной. Он медленно моргает, затем наконец говорит:

— Можешь не переживать. Меня никто не найдет.

— О, значит розыск уже федеральный? — построила я предположение. Другой мир — другой город, нет? Или это некорректная метафора?

А может, сразу уголовный?..

Он долго посмотрел на меня, поджал бледные, обескровленные губы и легко поднялся, выпрямляя спину и закладывая руки в карманы шорт. Ушел, не сказав ни слова. А я лишь развивала теорию.

Чувство инерции снова вернется, когда я пойму, что в моем доме опять пусто. Раньше была мама, потом была учеба и работа, работа и учеба.

Мальчик-призрак сам себе хозяин, а я успела подумать, что так сможет продолжаться.

_This is Gospel for the fallen ones,_  
_Это Евангелие для падших,_  
_Locked away in permanent slumber,_  
_Охваченных вечной дремотой,_  
_Assembling their philosophies_  
_Собирающих свою философию_  
_From pieces of broken memories._  
_Из обрывков разбитых воспоминаний._

Я слушала, слепо шаря рукой по столу.

Знаете ли, мне двадцать семь, а я хочу плакать.

— Привет, мам. Да… как всегда.

Все хорошо.

***

Саске ищет пути обхода. Он хочет вернуться в свой мир. Учиха знает, что где-то здесь ходят Какаши, Наруто… о, он даже Сакуру был бы рад видеть (если бы она привела его к остальным, конечно). Но этот пышущий газами машин город был огромен. И страна эта была огромна, судя по тому, что он видел по телевидению этого мира. Весь день он проводил на улице под хенге, собирая хоть какую-то информацию, наблюдая за людьми и удивляясь, насколько здесь все мирно. Серьезно, никакой чакры. Драки на улицах выглядели просто смешно. Чтобы тренироваться, не потерять форму, приходилось уходить очень далеко в лес, дабы не обращать на себя внимание тем же огненным шаром. Однако под вечер погода становилась невыносимо холодной — ему приходилось возвращаться туда, куда его выбросило, потому что альтернативой выступали разве что нерадужные наркопритоны. Эта квартира была темной и страшной своей неизвестностью. И апатичной хозяйкой, которая приходила только ночью. Первую неделю он сбегал по ночам, опасаясь ее прихода и какой-то реакции, но однажды просто не успел смыться и закосить под предмет интерьера.

Она внимательно оглядела его, пока Учиха уверенно сжимал кунай в руке, а затем махнула рукой и удалилась, закрыв за собой напоследок дверь.

С тех пор он все смелее прекращал прятаться от нее. А потом просто заснул и неожиданно проснулся совершенно целым. Значит, новая соседка не желала зла. Пока что.

Саске хмуро не хотел пытать судьбу, все напористей выискивая выход.

Но все больше казалось, что его попросту нет.

***

Я прекратила смотреть на него, как на глупого ребенка. Что-то было в нем, что делало его гораздо взрослее, возможно, даже меня самой. Однако опыта и мудрости ему никак не хватало, да — жизненных ситуаций, на которые предстояло найти управу, но никак не мудрость. Рано взрослеющие дети приносят во взрослый мир свои детские проблемы. И я такая, увы. Как с детства пообещала не прощать никого, кто мне сделает больно, так и по сей день так живу. Это порой даже больнее предательства: как бы я ни хотела раскрыть свои объятья для человека, сказать, что все будет хорошо, мои руки лишь сильнее сжимаются в кулаки. Я больше не умею.

И в Саске такое отчасти, наверно, было (а может, я просто хочу видеть частичку себя в других людях?). Но, по крайней мере, человека, чье имя он порой кричал по ночам, он никогда не простит.

У мальчика-призрака была своя призрачная жизнь и свои призрачные дела. И именно поэтому я никогда, просыпаясь, не шла к нему. Хотела бы я, чтобы в мои жизненные проблемы назойливо лезли? Неа. Я думала так, засыпая.

И еле-еле замечая, как невидимый призрак стоит в моей комнате.

Шепчет:

— Я даже имени твоего не знаю.

***

Саске подмывало неведомой силой подойти к ней и прикоснуться. Ну или сесть рядом. Хотя бы. Это хотелось назвать влюбленностью, но какая влюбленность, когда она с ним лишь раз заговорила. Это было неправильно, потому что он как-то успел привязаться к ней. И Саске только напоминал себе о поведении Сакуры, молясь не выглядеть также.

И после кошмаров хотелось пойти в ее затемненную и этим уютную комнату, — хотя там всегда было холоднее, чем во всем доме, — где она спит, чтобы больше не казалось, что он тот беззащитный ребенок, которого сильный старший брат в любую секунду может убить, что ему есть к кому обратиться… Но правда в том, что она слабачка без чакры, а он не должен нуждаться ни в защите, ни в ком-либо вообще. Он боролся с этим чувством с самого детства, но так и не выиграл (может, еще не достаточно силен). Гремучая смесь из всего этого его злила, потому что контролировать свое тело он научился, а вот чувства — нет.

Он уверял себя, что эта женщина ничем от других не отличается. Да так и было! Она просто была усталой и ближе всех. А еще ей повезло оказаться хозяйкой этой квартиры. И на этом все, черт возьми.

И он не собирался узнавать ее имя.

***

Но пошел снег. Неуверенно и нежданно. Я даже встала с рабочего места и негрузящего базу компьютера, чтобы подойти к окну и понять, что пора надевать мамины свитера. Прошла неделя с той пятницы, а я продолжала возвращаться к полуночи. К сожалению, зимой это делать особенно опасно: темнеет рано, двигаться из-за пуховика тяжело, отбиваться резко не получается. Так я и свалила из офиса рано по собственной воле впервые за… все время, кажется. Ну, с прошлой зимы.

И это не имело скрытой подоплеки. Я не хотела больше видеться с сожителем или что-то подобное: кто знает, быть может, он не такой уж и хороший человек, как мне того хотелось. И пусть я не хочу обманываться, я все еще не умею прощать. И это все еще иррационально приносит мне боль.

***

— Не ждал тебя.

Резко захотелось огрызнуться.

— Э? — я вздрогнула и обернулась на голос. Если бы он был женским, правда, я бы посчитала, что вернулась в те времена, когда мама отчитывала меня за опоздания. Только в тоне Саске не было сарказма. — А. Зимой я возвращаюсь раньше, — я стянула куртку, которая делала меня похожей на пухлую овечку, и повесила на крючок. Саске еще долго держал взгляд на предмете гардероба.

Я, снимая сапоги, не особо думала, что говорю:

— Нужна теплая одежда?

Брюнет с подозрением рассматривает мои эмоции на лице, слабо кивает.

— Я куплю, — тихо обещаю я.

Он стоит в тени коридора, куда не попадает свет, и мне впервые как-то не по себе, пока он все-таки не проходит на кухню, зажигая по пути все лампы, ослепляя меня.

Раздевшись и взглянув мимоходом в зеркало на свое раскрасневшееся с улицы лицо, я следую за ним в свою же кухню, шурша пакетом с продуктами.

— Я собираюсь готовить, — передергивает он плечами, уловив мое присутствие, но не оборачиваясь. Достает ковш и наливает воду из фильтра. Освоился, надо же.

— Я помогу, — пожала плечами, чувствуя уже фоновый, привычный голод. Все просто: он бы не хотел быть отравленным мной, а я — им. Так что мы просто будем смотреть друг за другом.

Брюнет цыкнул, тихо; но я уловила, разгребая пакеты. Овощи убирать я не спешила, а вот сырки и всякую вкусноту запихала в уже не такой пустой, как обычно, холодильник.

Разве призракам не бывает одиноко?

Я быстро настрогала салат, все-таки отвоевав ненадолго место у раковины, чтобы промыть овощи, пока он варил рис, дабы сделать какое-то непривычное блюдо, название которого я не знала. Он готовил очень умело, словно всю жизнь вел хозяйство (и не страдал «подай-принеси», которое было так свойственно, к примеру, моему отцу). Молча и в четыре руки мы управились достаточно быстро, чтобы уже через полчаса сесть есть. Я никогда не была достаточно разговорчивой, предпочитая больше слушать. Только вот этот парень говорить словно и не умел, а меня спасало только знание обратного.

Может, и в правду, уголовный? Так много холодного оружия… Очень странного оружия.

— Что? — грубо одернули меня, и взгляд наконец оторвался с сумки с, предположительно, очень опасным содержимым.

— Да вот, думаю, как называется та заточка, — я сморгнула, но все не могла сконцентрироваться на его лице, поэтому пришлось отвернуться к еде. — А еще… где все помидоры в салате? — я подняла брови, подозрительно косясь на подростка.

— «Заточка»? — он поморщился от этого слова, будто оно давало по мозгам не хуже похмелья с утра, предпочитая игнорировать мой вопрос о еде.

— Нож, нож, — конкретизировала я, предпочитая есть рисовые котлеты наравне с обычными — вилкой и ножом. Учиха их ел руками, морщась от моего вида едва ли меньше, чем от некоторых моих слов.

— Это кунай, — буркнул он мне это с видом, будто это был один из самых тупых вопросов на свете.

— Зачем ты наточил сельскохозяйственный инструмент? Кунаи же выполняли функцию чего-то между лопатой и молотком? — я дожевывала ужин, смотря, как черные глаза округляются.

Да ну?

— А это что, по-твоему? — нахмурился он и вытащил из своего все вмещающего кармана четырехконечную звезду.

— О! Дай посмотреть! — я, бросив столовый нож, двумя пальцами взяла из его привычной хватки вещицу и покрутила, чтобы видеть отблески на полированном металле. На нем было множество царапин и даже отпечатков пальцев, что значило, что он не был одноразовым. — Эм. Я слово забыла, — стыдливо прислонила я руку к лицу, чтобы не видеть реакции Саске. И ведь знала!

— Сюрикен.

— Да, точно.

Он с силой забрал у меня оружие и спрятал обратно, подавляя вздох. Я недолго еще смотрела на свои руки, стремясь вспомнить характеристики метательного предмета.

— Ну скажи еще, что ты какой-нибудь ниндзя, — с нескрываемой иронией сложила я руки на груди, откидываясь на спинку стула. Ужин был потрясающе сытным — обычно у меня его вовсе не было. Но, натыкаясь на серьезность и враждебный взгляд, я таки выдала неверие: — Врешь!

Может, это какой-нибудь «синдром восьмиклассника»? Он вроде был популярен в интернете в прошлом году.

— Это неважно, — отрезал он, а я выпала в осадок. Что заставило его сейчас ответить именно это, а не покрутить пальцем у виска?

Да ну.

— Это очень странно, — оспорила я.

— Хм.

Ну, приплыли.

Я ладонью протираю лицо. За окном во всю уже валит снег, и я думаю, что завтра должна отвести этого странного подростка в торговый центр, чтобы прикупить вещей и ему, и себе заодно. Все равно денег некуда особо тратить. Сильный порыв ветра резко ударяет веткой по дому. И если я вздрагиваю, то мальчишка уже успевает встать и напряженно ожидать нападения.

А, впрочем… верю.

Зима близка. Уже наступила. И теперь еще несколько месяцев здесь будут царить аномальные холода.

— Что ж, ниндзя-мститель, меня зовут Света, — я все еще неверующе киваю своим словам и говорю это просто потому, что его имя знаю, а он мое нет. И, да, потому что я слышала его в ту ночь.

— Учиха Саске, — поправил он меня, странно замерев и уставившись в тарелку.

— Да, да… — я с безысходностью пялюсь в стену, и только тогда, когда он уходит, сгрузив посуду в раковину, я хмыкаю этому.

Мой милый мир, который кружится вокруг работы, довольно быстро сходит с ума, а мне до этого момента было натурально все равно.

И кто из нас еще ненормальный?


End file.
